This invention relates to mechanical seals of various materials having inner expanders and energizers to provide Resiliency needed for sealing the passage between two adjacent surfaces.
Spring seals in variety of sizes are being used for a range of critical applications as static and dynamic sealing elements, they are exposed to high and low temperatures along with extremely corrosive media and jacket element wears out and also shrinks to the point where departs itself from gland outside diameter to the point where it creates leakage. Such failures have been caused by poor construction features of expanders and energizers which have failed to provide continuous reliable sealing over extended periods of time.
A number of different configurations of spring seals are known, as for example my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,542, on a configuration and method for making, a spring seal, where the spring has a circular base for insertion into a mating concavity in the jacket. My other prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,356, and 4,939,830, describes a modified   shaped hemispherical spring which could also be exchanged with an elastomeric o-rig in its jacket cavity, however Up to now, every spring and expander has its own limitations as far as resiliency to greater gland runout and variations.
With this invention not only a constant accurate force is applied to the sealing surfaces but also keeps outer lip of jacket element independent of inner lip for any eccentric movement which is absolutely vital for any sealing element.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved spring/energizer combination that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. To this, a round wound coil of steel of a single or double loop construction mounted inside jacket or casing thus creating more resiliency and constant force to adjacent sealing surfaces, meanwhile keeping inside diametrical lip independent of outside diameter, this feature is extremely important since biggest problem in dynamic sealing is eccentricity and runout of the shaft or piston on which sealing is taking place.